


A sister's advice

by ButterflyMissy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyMissy/pseuds/ButterflyMissy
Summary: Alex has made herself a promise, to put distance between herself and Maggie. Only she's been acting off and grumpy, and ofcourse Kara notices.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic for this fandom. I hope you guys like it. You can always leave me a review here or on Tumblr(magic-scissors).
> 
> English isn't my native language so I apologise in advance for any mistakes you might find. Enjoy!

"Sawyer." Alex answered her phone when the name of a certain detective lit up on her screen.

"Hey Alex, are you up for drinks later?"

The agent momentarily considered accepting the offer. But that was before she remembered the pact she had made with herself, which was distancing herself from Maggie. The gorgeous, snarky, and tough gay cop that confused the hell out of her. Who recently started plagueing Alex's thoughts, and quite frankly, not just innocent ones. 

Alex was determined to get rid of those. So hence the promise she'd made with herself, do not spend time with Maggie outside of work. And so, she politely disclined.

"Not tonight, I already have plans."

After a short pause on the other end of the line, Maggie accepted her excuse and wished her a good evening before the cop broke the connection.

Kara was sitting on the sofa, munching away on a bag of Doritos while listening to her sister's phonecall. She wasn't really paying attention at first, but when Alex claimed to have plans, Kara's attention was drawn from the movie they were watching and settled on her sister.

Alex tossed her phone onto the coffeetable and threw her head back against the soft pillows, her knees bended and feet resting on Kara's thigh, as she lied back on the sofa.

The elder sibling could feel her sister's eyes on her, not having missed the sudden lack of cracking sounds from the bag of crisps that Kara had been devouring up until moments ago.

"What?" 

"What is up with you? You seem... Different." Kara asked.

Alex sighed. "Nothing is wrong Kara."

The younger girl raised an eyebrow, not buying her sister's denial.  
"Oh really? Then why did I just hear you say that you've got plans tonight when I know that's a lie?"

Alex simply shrugged, obviously not having any intention to answer her sister's questions. Instead, she leaned forward to snatch the bag from Kara's hands.

"Hey?" The younger sibling said in an attempt to catch her sister's gaze.  
"You know you can talk to me, right? Why don't you feel like hanging out with Maggie?"

As a groan escaped her mouth, Alex sat up straight. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. She was silent for a moment, contemplating what to tell Kara about the real reason why she'd disclined Maggie's invitation. Kara was patient as always, which Alex had always appreciated about her little sister.

"Her girlfriend broke up with her."

"All the more reason for you to accept her offer, she needs a distraction." Kara said matter of factly as she stood to grab two beers from the fridge. 

"I'm just not sure if I'm up for listening to her rant on about her ex." Alex said as she took the proffered bottle from her sister. Kara plunched down on the sofa next to her and took a sip of her drink. She regarded Alex rather curiously. Normally her sister was all about giving advice and helping others, why was this any different?

"Are you not feeling well, Alex? You usually basically force yourself upon me to spill my guts. Not to mention the fact that you take every opportunity to help people out with your, not always such great advices." Kara playfully teased her sister while nudging her shoulder with hers.

Alex flashed her a slight smile. She averted her gaze to her hands, that were currently fiddling with the hem of her shirt as she spoke. 

"I know but.. I.. It's not the same with Maggie. I mean, she's so much fun. She's smart and kind and funny, sarcastic as hell but dispite that she's still respectful towards others. She is a badass and great at her job. It's just.. I.. I don't want to see her sad. 

Kara listened to her sister's words intently, her expression soft and understanding. She wasn't quite sure what she heard in Alex's voice, though. There was something rather unfamiliar in her sister's tone, adoration maybe? But that couldn't be it, right?

"But isn't that what friends are for? To support each other and just be there when they need you, even when they're sad?"

Alex released a dramatic sigh. She could feel her resolves crumbling, getting closer and closer to telling her sister the truth as to what the real reason was that she didn't want to go out for drinks with Maggie that night. 

It wasn't even like it was a date, just two friends hanging out and having a good time. But that didn't mean that Alex wouldn't imagine them going out on one. Lately, it had become painfully clear that the cop meant more to her than just someone she hung out with aside from work, her feelings no longer just 'friendly'. Ever since Alex had realised that the pang she had felt in her chest was jealousy, that night when Maggie's girlfriend came to take the cop home, she had imagined what it would be like to take a woman out on a date. And not just any woman, it had been Maggie's lips she thought about kissing. 

"I don't want to be her friend, Kara."

Alex looked up and met Kara's gaze. The younger girl's brow furrowed in confusion. Until only a second later when her eyes grew wide as realisation dawned in, and it suddenly all clicked. 

"Oh my... _You like_ Sawyer?!"

Alex bit her bottom lip as she bashfully eyed her little sister, and nodded. Her heart was pounding in her chest and hands suddenly sweaty. Did she just 'come out' to Kara?! The panick started to settle in when the other girl interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Holy shit, Alex!" Kara all but squeeled. "Since when?"

Alex simply shrugged. If she was honest, she couldn't even answer that question herself. She only knows when she started realising it. Which was when the -now ex- girlfriend showed up.

"You have to tell her." 

"She just got dumped, Kara. What am I supposed to do? Walk upto her and be like, "hey Mags, your girlfriend made me realise that I might be gay. Only it's not your ex that I like, it's you." "

Kara chuckled, mostly because of the ridiculous expression on her sister's face when she spoke. But she also looked kinda cute when flustered. She was happy that her sister felt comfortable enough to share this with her. And to be the one giving the advice for once, instead of usually be on the receiving end of it. 

"Not exactly no. But why don't you tell her in a few days? After she's had time to let the break up sink in."

"Maybe."

"Whenever you're ready Alex. You should totally spend time with her, though. Be her friend first, because she's bound to notice that you're avoiding her and demand answers, you know that right?

Alex tried to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat while contemplating Kara's words. She was right, they were friends first. And right now, her friend needed her. She could be that for Maggie, someone the cop could vent to and simply have a good time with. Alex would deal with her newfound feelings later, and figure out the rest when the time comes.

"Thanks Kara." Alex said whilst squeezing her sister's hand as she grabbed her phone off the coffeetable and dialed a familiar number.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex needs her sister's advice again on what to wear for when a certain cop is coming over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have to say that I was kinda surprised by the positive respond I've received on the first part. Thank you all so much!
> 
> Here's a second part, feel free to leave me reviews on here or find me on Tumblr(magic-scissors). I love to hear what you guys think.
> 
> Enjoy!

"You gotta help me out." Alex spoke through the phone as she paced back and forth from her walk-in closet to her bedroom.

"Alex? Are you okay?" Kara asked after hearing the worried voice on the other end of the connection. An exasperated sigh was heard, followed by a thump and silence.

"Hey, please confirm existance?"

"I'm here." The elder sibling said after lowering herself to the floor. Alex was sitting on the carpet inside her wardrobe, eyes skimming the racks of clothing. She had pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her folded arms on top. The phone was lying abandoned on the floor next to her, but Alex still answered when she heard Kara's voice in the distance.

Kara waited until Alex put her phone back to her ear. After all, her sister wouldn't have called if she hadn't wanted to discuss something. And Kara had a suspicion of what that 'something' may be, since she knew that a certain cop would spend the evening at her sister's place.

The siblings had talked quite a lot about the night that Alex had come out to her, and Kara knew that the older girl was planning to tell Maggie about her feelings. She hadn't been comfortable enough to do it sooner, seeing as the cop had been dealing with her recent break up. But it's been four weeks now that Alex had made her big confession, and it was getting harder with each passing day to keep it to herself.

"I don't know what to wear. I mean, I don't want to look like a bag of potatoes dispite us staying in and watch a movie, but I also do not want to dress like I'm trying to get in her pants."

"But you do want to get in Maggie's pants." Kara chuckled.

"Ha fucking ha Kara!" Alex's said, her tone flat and dull.

The younger sibling started giggling, unable to remain serious. She couldn't recall her sister ever being this nervous before. Actually, she could. One time.

Alex was playing Flounder, the yellow and blue colored tropical fish, in a schoolplay. A girl from her class was Ariel, and every time the mermaid launched forward to hug her fishy best friend, Alex became all flustered, and nearly tripped over her tail several times.

Looking back, Kara realized she should've seen the signs years ago.

"Why don't you wear that buttoned up jeans shirt you bought the other day? Oh! Or that grey v-neck shirt that makes your cleavage stand out. Gotta show her what you've got sis."

Alex rolled her eyes at Kara's comment. She sure as hell was annoyingly cocky, and Alex could basically see the grin that was plastered on the younger girl's face.

"Thanks for the amazing advice, sis. It's been incredibly helpful." Alex said in a tone that was dripping with sarcasm, before breaking the connection.

Maybe Kara wasn't entirely wrong, though. That v-neck did look good on her.

—•

The night had been fun and chilled. Alex returned to the sofa with a refill of their drinks after watching the new Ghostbusters movie. Though, if she was being truly honest, Alex hadn't registered much of it anyway. Sure, she had been watching the screen, but to say that she'd actually seen the movie was a bit of an exaggeration.

Instead of focusing on the screen, the agent had been stealing glances at Maggie, who was adorably rubbing the hem of her shirt sleeve between her thumb and forefinger out of habit, Alex had learned over the past few weeks.

The agent's gaze paused on Maggie's throat as the woman took a large sip and swallowed and she unconsiously wet her lips, watching the smooth skin roll down when the cop downed most of her drink at once.

Her eyes trailled down Maggie's neck, lingering on the hint of cleavage Alex found there before slowly roaming her eyes up again, only to be met with a pair of chocolate orbs that were staring back at her.

Busted!

Maggie simply smirked as she witnessed panick taking over Alex's features. She put her glass on the coffeetable and shifted so her back was settled against the armrest of the sofa, making herself comfortable.

"Truth or dare." Maggie said, choosing to ignore Alex minor indiscretion. The agent couldn't help but notice that there was a mischievious glint in Maggie's eyes though.

"Ehm, truth." Alex answered slightly hesitant.

"Name your most embarrassing moment." Maggie said after thinking about it for only a second.

A wide grin took over Alex's face as she relived the memory of this particular moment in her head.

"I was still an agent in training. When J'onn was showing us the fastest way to refill a rifle, I dropped my ammo. When I bend down to pick it up from the floor, I tore my pants. The entire class saw my Wonderwoman undies and they made sure that I knew they did, too."

Maggie was listening to her story with an amused look, trying hard to keep a straight face.

"Yeah yeah, you can laugh." Alex said while rolling her eyes.

The cop then covered her mouth with her hand as she was still trying not to burst out into laughter.

"Oh man. I would've loved to see that." She said whilst shaking her head slightly before whiggling her eyebrows at the other woman. "I _am_ a huge Wonderwoman fan afterall, you know?"

Alex tried really hard not to scoff at that comment. "My turn." She said after a moment, repostioning herself so she was sitting crossed legged on the sofa so she could face Maggie.

"Truth."

"What is your biggest fear?" Alex asked as she regarded the cop seriously.

Maggie thought about it for a little while. She had never really thought about that before. Nor had she ever taken the time to decide what she wanted to accomplish in life or where she wanted to be in ten years. Aside from her job and her carreer goals everything else was a blur.

The realization downed at her, leaving a bittersweet taste in her mouth.

"To end up alone." The woman answered at last.

Alex studied her curiously as the cop spoke. There was something sad in Maggie's comment.

"Why do you fear that?"

There was no answer aside from a shrug of Maggie's shoulders.

“I’m sure you won’t end up alone. One day you’ll find someone who makes you happy and loves you.” The agent said as she smiled sympathetically at Maggie.

Alex studied her for a minute as the usually composed and tough cop was now looking small and vulnerable. She then decided that she hated seeing Maggie like that. Alex reached forward and covered the cop's hand with her own, ignoring the electric shock that shot through her body, caused by the action.

"Not unconditionally." Maggie eventually said after a long moment of silence, her eyes now focussed on their joined hands.

"My parents tolerate me, but they never truly understood me. Each of my previous girlfriends would always find _something_ wrong with me. It was either my personality that they didn't like or them disapproving my job. I.. I don't mean to say things in a way that is dripping with sarcasm, or act like I don't care. Because I _do care_ , Alex."

When Maggie looked up from their joined hands, she noticed Alex's glossy eyes looking back at her.

"It was never really okay to just, _be me_." She finished with a heavy sigh.

Alex desperately tried to keep it together. Why would Maggie not be good enough? How couldn't they not love her personality? She was great at her work, an amazing cop and a good friend.

"For what it's worth, those are things that I lo- like about you." Alex said as she smiled reassuringly, smoothly covering up her slip up.

"The people that didn't accept you for who you are, they sound like complete dicks. I.. I mean, I didn't mean to offend you or your parents but, uhm. But they shouldn't feel anything but pride when they look at you." The girl stammered, blushing furiously as she realized what she had just said.

The corner of Maggie's mouth quirked up as she listened to Alex stuttering her way through her sentense, the woman's bodylanguage tense and uncomfortable as she went on.

Maggie couldn't help but chuckle at her nervousness and found it quite cute.

"Relax, Danvers. You didn't offend me." The cop told her friend as she gave her hand a squeeze and let go, missing the contact as soon as she pulled her hand from under Alex's.

"Your turn, truth or dare."

Alex was quiet for a few seconds, a bit taken aback by the sudden change of subject but went along with it nontheless. If Maggie didn't want to discuss it any further then who was she to push it?

"Dare."

"Call a coworker and ask them to rate how sexy they find you on a scale from 1 to 10."

"No way!"

Maggie sniggered. "Oooh yes."

Alex eyed the other girl as she picked up her phone and dialed Winn's number. Maggie looked far too smug for her liking. She couldn't help but think how much she wanted to kiss that satisfied look from Maggie's face.

"Hey Winn it's Alex. No there's no problem but I do have a question. Uhm, if you were to rate me, would you, how would you do it? I mean, on a scale from 1 to 10, which number would I be?"

Maggie had her face burried in one of the pillows to try and keep quiet, though her giggling got louder by the second. Alex was struggling to remain serious on the phone while Winn stammered his way through answering the question.

"Thanks Winn. That's very helpful." Alex said and hung up the phone. Seeing an amused Maggie doubled over with laughter. She grabbed a pillow from behind her back and hit the cop in the face with it, smirking when the action had the desired effect and made her shut the hell up.

Or so Alex thought.

Before she knew it, Maggie had grabbed a pillow and launched herself forward, smacking the other girl in the face. Alex jumped over the armrest, making sure she had a pillow of her own, and ran through her apartment with the cop hot on her heels.

The two were just like little girls when giggles and squeels filled Alex's home during their pillow fight. Maggie had overpowered Alex convincingly after a short chase, due to her training, and spun her around so she fell down with her bum on the carpet of her bedroom floor.

After some struggling and more giggling on Alex's part, she eventually gave up fighting. The cop was too strong. And Maggie's firm biceps hadn't gone unnoticed by Alex when she had grabbed her upper arms to try and push the cop off of her.

"What did he give you?" Maggie asked a little breathless.

A moment of confusion crossed Alex's face, before realizing what Maggie was referring to.

"After his nervous rant about hoping to keep things professional between us, he eventually awarded me with an 8." Alex chuckled when she'd answered.

Maggie was still hovering over her, the cop's arms on either side of the other woman's face, her legs straddling Alex's hips. Those cute dimples that Alex loved so much appeared on her face as she shook her head slightly, humming a 'right' quietly under her breath.

"Truth or dare?" The cop spoke softly.

Alex scoffed. "Not a chance Mags, it's _my_ turn now."

"Truth? Or dare?" She asked again, punctiating every word.

A frown settled between Alex's brows. There was something in the way that Maggie looked at her. Something odd, unfamiliar and she was quite intrigued by it, is she was honest.

"Alright. Truth." Alex convincingly answered. She wasn't buying that a second time.

"Choose again." Maggie said as she wet her lips.

Alex's eyes grew wide after she became aware of what the cop might be after, or was that just wishful thinking?

She had been pining over Maggie for weeks, maybe even months in secret. She couldn't pinpoint when exactly she started to develop feelings for the other woman. She didn't knew where the transition had occured, when hanging out with the cop had turned from meeting a friend after work, to wanting to take said friend out on a date, but Alex knew for sure that she had never felt like this before in her entire life.

During her inner turmoil, Alex wasn't aware that her eyes had drifted to Maggie's lips. She tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat before remembering that she was supposed to respond.

"Dare?"

The corner of Maggie's mouth formed into a little smirk, one that almost looked bashful.

"Kiss me." Maggie said in a mere whisper.

Alex could see the artery in her neck move rather forcefully, indicating that the, normally so composed and confident cop must be nervous.

Their eyes locked, and allthough Alex was searching for a sign that the cop was only joking, she didn't find a hint of uncertainty in the chocolate orbs in that were staring back at her.

Fueled with some courage, she winded her hand around Maggie's neck and gently pulled her forward until their lips were a mere inch apart from touching. Alex felt the cop's warm breath on her face as she slowly closed the remaining distance so that finally, their lips met.

Maggie's nose felt warm and her hair soft between Alex's fingers as she poured as much love and tenderness that she possibly could into that kiss. Because finally, their lips were one. Finally, Alex felt complete for the first time in her life. Finally, she knew that it hadn't been that it never worked before with anyone because she wasn't build that way. It was because she had always been trying with men. And kissing Maggie was like the final piece of the puzzle was being placed into a fitting whole.

After what has certainly been the most incredible kiss in her life, Alex slowly pulled back and let her hands rest on the cop's cheeks, foreheads touching and both their eyes still closed.

"Wow." Maggie breathed out. "That was..."

"Amazing." Alex finished for her.

Maggie lifted her head and finally opened her eyes. Alex looked so utterly beautiful with that content smile on her lips. A smile she would love to see more often. And frankly, she would do anything to be the reason of that smile.

"Yes. It certainly was." The cop agreed, before leaning in to kiss her again.

"Oh, and btw. You are certainly not just an 8." Maggie said right before their lips touched and let herself melt into the woman beneath her.

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
